


Flowers

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: Sometimes, children see more than adults give them credit for.





	

She smiles softly as she watches her son run about in the flowers. It's always nice. She can sense the raven haired diviner's eyes on her, but by now it is more of a comfort than anything. She thinks she would be more worried if Rhajat _wasn't_ following her as she took Kana on a walk in his Deeprealm.

It's nice to have someone watching her back.

Suddenly, Kana darts up to her and grabs her hands, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Mama, come with me!" he cries.

She nods and lets herself be tugged amongst the flowers, watching as her son begins gathering flowers. She thinks to chastise him for picking them, perhaps even to say it hurts them, but it's too adorable and she doesn't have the heart to see her son crumple.

After a few minutes, he presses the flowers into her hands, still grinning widely.

"Oh, are these for me?"

He giggles, the sound ringing out so innocently. "No, you have to give them to Rhajat!"

"W-what?" She isn't sure how her son could have known of her feelings for the woman who's been watching them all morning, the one she's known since the other woman had been a small child. Rhajat made her feelings quite clear, but...

"Go on!" Kana huffs, pushing at her legs. He's behind her now, shoving her towards the diviner's hiding place in the trees, just outside the field they stand in.

She can feel her face turning bright red, her cheeks hot as fire as she's pushed right up to the woman, stopping only a foot or so away, and only because her five year old has ceased shoving her. She holds the bouquet out and her arm seems too be all too stiff even as it trembles. Her face gets impossibly hotter as she finds she can't look at the woman, even as she hears a small gasp. "I h-had to give them to you," she manages to stammer out. She steals a glance when she feels the boquet lift out of her hands.

Rhajat has her head down, her bangs falling in her eyes in a way that makes it impossible, even for the princess who knows her better than probably anyone else in any realm, to see what's going through them, but the dusting of pink across her porcelain cheeks is intriguing. "How did... How did you know sweet peas are my favorite?"

"Kana picked them," she says, shrugging uncertainly.

The dark haired diviner looks up then, her stormy blue-grey eyes settling on the child standing nearby, an impossibly wide grin still on his face. "Why?" she says simply.

He shrugs, before saying "You like Mama and Mama likes you. And they made me think of you. Soft and subtle, and definitely sweet. But only some can see it."

Rhajat swallows, as if she's struggling to find the right words, before scooping up the silver haired child into a tight embrace.

When Corrin hears the sharp intake of breath, she moves to pull the younger woman into her arms.

"Thank you," the diviner says, smiling softly, honestly, Corrin realizes. As if it's a truly happy expression, not simply gleeful from her mischief. "Both of you. But..." She pulls away and sets Kana down on the ground once more. "Corrin... May I speak with you?"

She senses something wrong, but she doesn't want to concern Kana, who still seems so happy to see Rhajat smiling like that. "Okay," she says. She turns to her son. "Rhajat and I are going to go back now, okay? So go back to your house, for me, okay?"

His face seems to fall a little, but he leans in and gives her a hug around the neck, a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Mama. I'll see you when you visit again."

She ruffles his hair playfully. "Of course, my little Kana-bean."

He giggles at the pet name before waving and sprinting off.

Corrin straightens up, glancing at Rhajat. The diviner's eyes are hidden behind her bangs once more, but the boquet is held to her chest, as if it is the most cherished and despised object all at once. "What's wrong, Rhajat?"

"You're married to Shura. You have Kana. I'm just a crazy diviner that--"

Corrin takes her face gently in her hands, effectively silencing her. "I married Shura, yes. But when I did, I knew not of the amazing woman standing before me now. I watched her grow up, and as I did, she became more than a friend to me. I just didn't think it fair."

"Didn't think what fair?"

"To make you think you would have to share me," Corrin explains. She's only mildly surprised that those stunning eyes have never left her own and she realizes, then, why her heart always hurt a little when she saw her son's eyes. They remind her of Rhajat's. "But what I feel for you... I see what you meant by soul mates. You made me realize that." She sighs softly, taking a few breaths before continuing. "I didn't realize even Kana could see through me."

"Sometimes, you're as transparent as water."

She can't help but chuckle at that. "May I ask something of you?"

"Of c-course."

"May I kiss you?" She sees those beautiful eyes widen, feels the woman's cheeks heat up against her palms. She wonders if, perhaps, she's crossed a line. Wonders if, as much as the raven chased after her, she simply wasn't sure what to do when her feelings were actually returned.

"Please." She means it as encouragement, and she is almost mortified when it comes out as plea, but she stops caring the moment the dragon princess' lips brush against hers. She smiles, melting into the kiss a little, but somehow not crushing the flowers she still holds.

Corrin breaks away but sets her forehead against Rhajat's own. "Kana was right about the flowers though," she whispers.

Rhajat can only blush as she smiles.


End file.
